The New Girl At Hogwarts
by Ashley113
Summary: A girl in america gets a letter from a wizaing school and after one night of such severe abuse from her step father she runs away. How does she end up at Hogwarts? What unlikely friend does she make? Read to find out!!! R/R


Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters except Ashley (named after yours truly of course!) Jake or Joey. I do not own Hogwarts but I do own The Merlin School of Witchcraft. Expect this story to be very long and may be confusing! I love writing! Enjoy!  
  
* Also: words in * are thoughts *  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue I was sitting on the front step of my house bored as always. * sigh * Suddenly I see an owl soaring overhead. *What the hell--? * Suddenly it flies over to me and drops a letter in my lap and flies off. Cautiously I rip open the letter. It reads:  
  
Merlin's Complete School of Witchcraft  
  
Headmistress: Caroline Frost  
  
Dear Miss. Starnes,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
At Merlin's Complete School of Witchcraft. Please  
Find enclosed a list of all needed books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no  
Later than July 31st.  
  
Sincerely,  
C. Frost  
Headmistress  
  
"Oh My God!" I say slowly.*how am I supposed to get an owl? * Pondering this I walk into the kitchen opening the door with a wave of my hand. I stop and realize what I just did, *how did I never know I was magical? I am so dumb I've been doing magic my whole life! * "Mom?" "WHAT!?" she answers, annoyed. I hand her the letter. She reads the letter and I can see her anger rising. Suddenly she throws down the letter and slaps me across the face, her engagement ring cutting my face. "Stupid bitch! How DARE you show me this.this.crap! People like this deserve to rot in hell!" * Good I'll be joining you soon then.* Suddenly my step dad comes down the stairs after hearing moms screaming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU WOKE ME UP AND YOU KNOW I HAVE TO WORK TONIGHT!" "Look at this!" screams mom shoving the letter in his face. He reads it slowly, his face changing like my step mom's. And without a word he beats me to a bloody mess, using my wallet chain as a whip and noose. Slowly I swirl, sink into darkness. I wake up in a heap on the floor in my room. * Jackass.* I pull myself up and see something on the floor.the letter-coated in blood.my blood. Enclosed it has a map to the closest wizarding town. I formulate a plan. I'm going to run away and buy my supplies and live in a hotel until school starts. I'll leave tonight. I try to move but find I can't easily. I look myself over and find cracked ribs, bruises and cuts from my step dads fists and my chain on my back, face and neck and signs of.rape? Oh my god.* die bastard * I crawl to my bathroom and pull myself up holding onto the sink and look into the mirror * fuck. * I look like shit, face swollen, eyes shut, skin purple not to mention the fat. People always comment about my weight and I've been so self-conscious I'm well, anorexic. I look into the mirror at my ugly face. * You know you deserve it. Fat ass bitch, you deserve it all! It's sitting there, under the loose tile, at your feet, ready to make you feel better. It's the only one who loves you.* I give in. I pull out the loose tile and pull it out.* It's ready to caress your skin.* A very sharp, beautiful knife. I cut myself, pleasure in the pain. I cut the top and bottom of my left wrist and the top of my arm. *Don't you feel better now? I thought so. * I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
My beeper buzzes softly at 12:45am.* Time to go. * I pull on a black long- sleeved shirt with 'punk angel' written across the front and some black jeans. Finding my wallet chain on the floor coated in blood I wash it in the sink, fearing the water would wake up my stepparents downstairs. It didn't thank god! I hurriedly grab my shoulder pack and put it as my back then I put on my backpack. *God your clothes are heavy! Too many sweatshirts probably. * I creep downstairs and grab my step mom's purse:60 bucks. I put it back and search for my step dad's wallet:75 bucks. I put the $135.00 in my wallet along with my $30.00. Good enough. Next I grab some granola bars (low-fat of course!) and head out the door. It 's a little chilly but I refuse to stop. I follow the map and eventually I get to a small bar.* I'm not allowed in there. * I decide to go in anyway. The map says to go to the bartender and say 'Merlin' and he'd tell me what to do. I walk over. "Uhh, Merlin." "Oh hello. You must be a new student. I'm Jake Lakefield." "I'm Ashley Starnes can you tell me where to go?" "Yeah, sure. Just go through the back door here and you'll find yourself on Main Street. First go to the bank and change your money though." "Thanks"  
I walk through the door and am shocked to see what they sell: dragon teeth, potions, books, cauldrons, and strange animals. First I go to the bank and trade my money for wizarding money then I walk around the stores. Half an hour later I skim through the list: dragon hide gloves: check robes: check cauldron: check Textbooks: check potion ingredients: check wand: check  
Something at the bottom catches my eye: 'Students may bring an animal to carry letters and transfiguration' . So I head over to the pet store to find a pet. I buy 4!! As soon as I came in a eagle owl, magical snake, phoenix, and magical wolf run over to me begging to buy them. I do using almost all my money. The snake curls around my neck, phoenix and owl perch on my shoulders, and wolf walks beside me. I never even considered it strange I could talk to them. Everyone gave me a wide berth as I walked down the street. This almost caused me to laugh out loud! I go back the bar and ask Jake if there was anywhere I could stay until school started. "Sure you can stay upstairs. There are rooms up there.  
That night I had a horrible nightmare and woke up with my father beating me and my animals locked out.  
* fuck * 


End file.
